levelheadfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/OH MY WOMBO COMBO, LET'S RESTART FANON IDEAS!
After all my Fanon Ideas were lame, but unfortunaly I have to get rid of the Roboriders. SAD! Enemies *Leapy - Runs and leaps! OVER PLATFORMS. *Punk - When you want to guard, but you can't guard! *Mage - NO, not a real mage, but rather a robot which shoots weird magic. *Bomber - Packed with 100% technology, being capable to shoot bomb which launch you. CHAOTIC! *Copycat - Every fiber of it makes you not want to SPaZ out, since Whizbots ripoff GR18s. *Scooter - Thanks to China, we got a scooter enemy which comes in THREE colors! Each throw packages, but with DIFFERENT ACTIONS. Depending on the color that is. *Ram - Like a normal enemy, but imagine it with super powerful legs. *Lobber - Can grab packages, can kick packages, it's so convenient. OR IS IT?! It is. OR IS IT?! The Scooter enemy was inspired by the China Crashlands release. BONUS! Something unused. Sad. *Sure Savannas **Mortar - Every fiber of its shoots are rock-hard. Like a Flatboulder thrown in the air. (1-2) **Root - Roots constantly go from tall to short to tall to short, it repeats. Why? (1-2) **Rafflesia - Rafflesia jump. Rafflesia shoot. Spore fall. It fall. Dangerous fall. (1-3) **Bomber - Bombers are known for DROPPING BOMBS AND EVEN TURNING AROUND! Also capable of dodging your attacks. (1-5) **Mimic - Disguises as a jem and attacks by jumping towards you! (1-12) Bonus: What if Levelhead had some CAMPAIGN?! YEAH, MAYBE CRASHING ONTO WOANOPE BUT DIFFERENT THAN USUAL? Too bad it uses song from Pokemon Quest. BUT IF IT WAS MADE THE MAIN VILLAIN WOULD PROBABLY HIJACK ALL THE BAIs IN FIGHTING THE ONLY BAI WHO WASN'T HACKED... GR18. *W1: Sure Savannas (MUSIC: First Steppe) *W2: Creep Caverns (MUSIC: Belly Button Cave) *W3: Dunelight Sands (MUSIC: Hushed Highlands) *W4: The Bawg (MUSIC: Miasma Moor) *W5: Rapid Canyon (MUSIC: Pincushion Plains) *W6: Tropic Plains (MUSIC: Backforth Brook) *W7: Trek Tundra (MUSIC: Farside Fjord) *W8: Sky Mountain (MUSIC: Happenstance Island Grassland) *W9: Boing Parade (MUSIC: Happenstance Island Mountain) *W10: Dream Volcano (MUSIC: Happenstance Island Waterside) *W11: Lost Factory (MUSIC: Gloomy Grove) *W12: Scream Castle (MUSIC: Happenstance Island Forest) *W13: The Neversea (MUSIC: Nightlight Nook) *W14: Atlantic Spaceport (MUSIC: Parched Peak) *W15: Ship 724 (MUSIC: Happenstance Island Cave) Each World has 21 whooping stages, always (?) introducing new enemies. 20 BAIs, 1 BIG BOSS! First BAIs! *W1: Baarpus, the Maarla Imposter *W2: Arachback, the Parasitic Spider *W3: Pyra, the Ancient Pyramid *W4: Beethart, the Bawg's Pain *W5: Trevor, the Sniper Squid *W6: Glatarlurk, the Robotic Tartil *W7: Raararraaaaaaar, the Red Megalari *W8: Warkbark, the Soaring Tree *W9: Sillykilly, the Killing Clown *W10: Flurcano, the Thawing Yeti *W12: Sirdire, the Hewgo's Soul *W13: Purpaugust, the Whale Ship *W14: BOSS REMATCHES!!! *W15: Up for Name Thinking, WIP. BAIs!!! *SCRAPPED **Crashn: Simple BAI. Likes jumping and running, but that's what he does. He hates everything else. **Wrapnbomb: With about lots of technology, Wrapnbomb is able to turn enemies into his weapons. **Sawgrower: He has lots of saw... grass. Shred and hit! NOW! Note that all BAIs are hacked for war. *W1 *#Walkn (Simple Dash BAI) - Simply put it resists your jumps. Punch it with that Igneum Chassis. Jumps later on. *#Sniper (Sniper Shot BAI) - Randomized moves, shoots and jumps. *#Goal'lee (Package Keeper BAI) - YOU GOTTA PLAY SOCCERBALL TIL YOU GET PUSHED OFF! First one pushed off loses! *W15 (the first eight are references to Slizers) *#Trailblaze (Torch Walker BAI) *#Hailstone (Ski Snowflake BAI) *#Roadster (Turbo Wheel BAI) *#Lullaby (Scuba Merfolk BAI) *#Pterodactyl (Jet Dinosaur BAI) *#Lumberjack (Amazon Dryad BAI) *#Cobalt (Granite Mountain BAI) *#Mist (Electro Genie BAI) Category:Blog posts